marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Necrosha: The Gathering Vol 1 1
(story) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Clayton Crain | Production1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = If you wish me to kill for you, then I will. You need not trick me, or convince me...I will kill for you. I have killed for Magneto, for Exodus, for Sinister, but you...you are different. I can smell the death on you, and I like it. | Speaker = Senyaka | Solicit = Selene's Inner Circle stand revealed... Wither, Mortis, Senyaka, Eli Bard and Blink. But what led Selene to gather some of the deadliest mutants in the world? Why would one of the X-Men's students join her? Who is Mortis? How is Blink alive? The stories of the Black Queen's death dealers are told in this anthology one-shot by some of today’s hottest artists! | Editor1_1 = Axel Alonso | Editor1_2 = Jeanie Schaefer | Editor1_3 = Jody LeHeup | Writer1_1 = Craig Kyle | Writer1_2 = Christopher Yost | Penciler1_1 = Ibraim Roberson | Inker1_1 = Ibraim Roberson | Colourist1_1 = L. Molinar | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | StoryTitle1 = Wither | Synopsis1 = Selene reminisces on her life, how the Hellfire Club failed her in her path to godhood for being so pathetic. She eventually found Wither and subtly taught him to embrace his powers of death. However, after a month, Wither still held the horrible memory of himself killing Wallflower and was distracted. Selene decided to help get over it by capturing an innocent couple for him to kill. Wither was hesitant to do so, so Selene magically alters the couple's appearance to resemble Wallflower and Elixir kissing. This enrages him so much that he kills them. Glad that he has truly embraced his dark side, Selene tells him that they have a circle that must grow. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = Axel Alonso | Editor2_2 = Jeanie Schaefer | Editor2_3 = Jody LeHeup | Writer2_1 = Craig Kyle | Writer2_2 = Christopher Yost | Penciler2_1 = Gabriel Hernandez Walta | Inker2_1 = Gabriel Hernandez Walta | Colourist2_1 = Gabriel Hernandez Walta | Letterer2_1 = Clayton Cowles | StoryTitle2 = Blink | Synopsis2 = Selene pulls Blink out of the dimension between worlds. She manipulates her into thinking that Emma Frost abandoned her and taking her on into her circle. Several weeks later, Blink kills a man in New Orleans. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor3_1 = Axel Alonso | Editor3_2 = Jeanie Schaefer | Editor3_3 = Jody LeHeup | Writer3_1 = Craig Kyle | Writer3_2 = Christopher Yost | Penciler3_1 = Leonardo Manco | Inker3_1 = Leonardo Manco | Colourist3_1 = Chad Fidler | Letterer3_1 = Clayton Cowles | StoryTitle3 = Senyaka | Synopsis3 = In Sri Lanka, a young girl wanders a forest, filled with blood and mutilated bodies. She approaches a small cabin, where its occupant, Senyaka can see through her disguise. He guesses that she wants him to kill for her, which he accepts, seeing that she's different than Magneto for Mister Sinister with the smell of death. The young girl is revealed to be Selene, who tells Senyaka to kill everyone. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor4_1 = Axel Alonso | Editor4_2 = Jeanie Schaefer | Editor4_3 = Jody LeHeup | Writer4_1 = Craig Kyle | Writer4_2 = Christopher Yost | Penciler4_1 = Kalman Andrasofszky | Inker4_1 = Cam Smith | Colourist4_1 = Jeremy Roberts | Letterer4_1 = Clayton Cowles | StoryTitle4 = Mortis | Synopsis4 = Lois London is trying to reconnect with her father Nicholas Brown but is concerned about the man she previously killed. Later, she watches a news report about the X-Men moving to San Francisco. Among them is her sister Alison, Dazzler, whom she still hates. When she arrives at her father's office, she finds him in a drunken rage. He slaps her, blaming her for the destruction of their family for the deaths she had caused. She retorts that he was the one who tore it apart and in a fit of rage, kills him. With his dying breath, he confesses that he loves her. Lois is horrified at what she had done, just as the secretary Claudia comes in. Claudia is then revealed to be Selene, who manipulates Lois into embracing the need to kill. As a result, Lois calls herself Mortis and had killed an entire restaurant full of people. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Mortis Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * * ** ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor5_1 = Axel Alonso | Editor5_2 = Jeanie Schaefer | Editor5_3 = Jody LeHeup | Writer5_1 = Craig Kyle | Writer5_2 = Christopher Yost | Penciler5_1 = Mateus Santolouco | Inker5_1 = Mateus Santolouco | Colourist5_1 = Mateus Santolouco | Letterer5_1 = Clayton Cowles | StoryTitle5 = Eliphas | Synopsis5 = Eliphas rises out of his grave, turned into a demonic vampire by Selene. He returns to Rome, where he finds another family in his former home. He then then learns that the family is descended from Mascius and his ex-wife Aurelia seven hundred years ago, before angrily massacring them. Seeking Selene, he caused a plague in Rome, to cover for his real purpose -- to reacquire the dagger Selene gave him to reap entire cities of souls. Throughout the ages, Eliphas, changing his name to Eli Bard, had been searching for a means to appease Selene. He first sought to sacrifice the anti-mutant zealots the Purifiers, before he discovered the Technarchy. Using the transmode virus, dug up an Apache tribe and corrupted their animal gods as the Demon Bear, before presenting the virus and the resurrected Caliban to her. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Blink chronologically last appeared in X-Men Vol 2 #37, where she seemingly died. * The bite marks on Wither's neck implies that Selene may have bitten him to transform him into a vampric being as shown in the X-Force comics surrounding Necrosha. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=13679 }} References